a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery receptacle for a 9V battery or other accumulator. It especially concerns a receptacle in a microphone or other electronic device, in particular wireless portable hand-held transmitters, pocket transmitters, receivers and radio equipment. In the rest of the description, "battery" should be taken to mean "battery or accumulator" unless otherwise stated.
b) Description of the Related Art
Battery receptacles are known in which size variations in the batteries are compensated for by the insertion of filling or insulating material in order to site the battery relatively securely. For this purpose foam is frequently used which, because of poor mechanical strength and its rapidly decreasing flexibility, only has a short service life.
Using a screw to secure the battery into the receptacle is another known solution. By tightening a screw, the size variation is compensated. By applying a sufficiently large axial force via the screw, the applied contact pressure on the battery and the support may be enough to prevent the battery from sliding laterally.